


Ariadne's Thread

by clarissabloom



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Basically Protagoneil but no relationship depiction, Gen, M/M, Neil is Max theory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissabloom/pseuds/clarissabloom
Summary: Although the mission to save the world from catastrophe was over, the Protagonist finds no peace in his life.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ariadne's Thread

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English translation from my work in Japanese. I relied on the machine translation first, adding some fixes by myself. So any awkwardness and difficulties in the work are totally my fault. Still, I hope you enjoy!

Although the mission to save the world from catastrophe was over, the Protagonist finds no peace in his life, spending his days retrieving nuclear weapons and transport devices scattered around the world, coordinating with the CIA and MI6, and so on. In this process, he became acutely aware of the necessity of a national boundary fee organization, so he additionally began to work to establish such organization in secret, which leads him to always be somewhere in the world.

Even with such craziness, he returns to London regularly to check on Kat and Max. His primary purpose was to protect the mother who knew too much and her son from several threats, with an unconscious guilt for changing their lives, which would have been calm and safe. Kat may know his guilt; so an awkwardness between them yet remained, more he came, more her smiles with genuine relief have appeared.

And Max was completely fascinated by this enigmatic and stylish man with a droll sense of humor, who introduced himself as a friend of his mother's, each time his visit presenting him a rare souvenir from around the world and sharing fascinating stories he had seen in various places. There was no doubt that Max was always looking forward to his visit.

His innocent smile is what unites the Protagonist and Kat, and for the Protagonist the mother and his son are something like a family which he had given up long ago for continuing his mission. Even on the surface of his mind, he never admits to himself.

The Protagonist visited Crete, where an arms dealer who had dealt with Sator had chosen the isle as a place to store their product. There was nothing in the armory against his expectations so his hunt ended in vain, but at least the beautiful landscape of Crete was a consolation for him. He made his stay here as a rare short vacation. On the last day he wandered around the market to buy some souvenirs for Max.

A street vendor calling out to him, he looked up and found that excavated coins lined up evenly on the crimson velvet. He heard that Max began to take an interest in art, perhaps because of his mother's influence. And, though the Protagonist tried desperately to shake it off, he cannot help but recall a charm, swinging in the backpack of the man who had saved his life so many times.

He suddenly realized that the round shape of the coin represents an eternal cycle that has no beginning and no end. For those on a mission who think they can move through time freely but in fact cannot escape from its spell, this shape is both a symbol and a salvation because it has no connection to the progress of time. He - Neil - might have thought so, too.

The Protagonist wanted to show that his relationship with Max, who stands in the most special place among his relationships, would last forever. Also it would be the best way to return the affection to the boy who adored him, in a way honoring the most irreplaceable person in his life. Besides, it was almost a wishful thinking that he wouldn't lose Max this time. He might not be aware of all his such thoughts, when he luckily found a coin that looked exactly like Neil’s and picked it up. The dull gold of the coin matched perfectly his chocolate colored palm.

Max greeted the coin, the cheapest souvenir he'd ever received, with the utmost delight. Kat, who looked at her son as he ran around their room in excitement, said that it might be because he had recently shown an interest in mythology and archaeology, but for the Protagonist it is like Max could sense the exceptional feelings he put into the coin, and that was not a bad thing.

It was late and Max was sent upstairs to his bedroom, the protagonist and Kat drank wine, talking about random things - it was now all they could do at some point, but also was the most comfortable thing they could do at the moment - he resigned from their house at an hour that was not too late. This was his precious habitual routine, and somehow he thought that it would never change from now on.

One day the Protagonist had a meeting with Sir Michael Crosby, and naturally he visited Kat's house after the meeting. However, Max was about to go to his friend's house to play with.

“Don't go home ’til I'm back, okay?” said Max, though the Protagonist had promised so many times.

“I have no work today anymore, so it's alright. I'm waiting for you with your mother.” The Protagonist kneeled down to meet eyes with Max’s, looking straight at him. He already answered the same several times.

“Max, darling, you mustn't him. Besides, you're keeping your friends waiting.”

By Kat’s calm but firm warning, Max finally gave up and headed for the doorway. Nannie, who had been waiting for him holding his backpack, helped him to put on it.

Max opened the door and waved to the Protagonist and Kat, disappearing into the mellow afternoon sun. The Protagonist could not take his eyes off the back of the boy, precisely, from the coin tied with a red string, swinging on his backpack.

“Is it…?” The Protagonist tries to hold his composure. Because it should be nothing to them. Because it  _ will _ be nothing to them. But his voice finally out of his mouth was unnaturally hoarse.

“You mean that charm? He really likes the coin you gave me. He wears it on his bag to show off and carries it around with him all day long. But, he’s always worried that he'll lose it.” Kat laughed, loving that her son was absorbed in something. “The other day he lost it after the bath and he made a great fuss…! So I gave you that string. Bind it like that so he doesn't have to worry about losing it, and the string… that Ariadne gave to Theseus…. Then, no matter how many times you lose it, you'll always find it back, right? That's why I chose red.”

It’ll be back. Again and again. It’ll find you.  _ I _ will find you.

The Protagonist imagined what the boy would look like in the future. Max had inherited from his mother his striking beauty, golden hair, blue eyes, and a sharp, strong-willed jawline - he would change his name and reappear in front of the Protagonist. No, did he use an alias to avoid suspicion when he inverted to the past? Or is he really Neil?

The Protagonist thought he succeeded in suppressing his shock and fear by his professional training. Nevertheless, with the keen eyes of an excellent connoisseur, Kat caught what leaked through his face and misinterpreted his emotions.

“I know we've been a burden to you,” said Kat, with her eyes down. “We have counted on you too much…. You can never go back to us anymore, anytime. We’re ready to accept what awaits us.”' She looked up and caught his eye. “But, I must say still, will…will you please see Max sometimes? He really likes you and thinks of you like the father he finally had…and I can’t… I can’t stand to see his heart breaks.”

At this time, Kat had also misinterpreted her son’s feelings, but it wouldn’t be until more than a decade later that what his feelings really is.

Her shoulders collapsed until her tall stature was at the same height as the Protagonist, and the Protagonist also caught Kat's now wetted eyes.

“You two never be a burden to me. I’m truly fond of you - I will never leave you. I will be with you until the very end, until the very last moment.”

It’ll be back. Again and again. It’ll find you.  _ I _ will find you.


End file.
